Now We Fight
by Fated Circle
Summary: Set in the Mirai timeline, Gohan's sister is born. She idolizes Gohan, so how will she react when Gohan fights the androids and doesn't come home for dinner??
1. Default Chapter

OK, this is my first fic. Question time: Should I stop this story and write other stuff? Should I keep writing this story? Should I stop writing altogether? Lemme know- read & review. DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz, or the characters, or whatever. If i did, i wouldn't be writing on this site! I DO own Sala, so don't use her without my permission. But I FINALLY got around to writing part of the middle section. The whole thing isn't done, but part is better than none, right? And oh yeah, thanks to Princess Kattera for the title. Ok! READ ON!  
  
Now We Fight ~26 December AD 766~  
  
ChiChi smiled sadly into the face of her newborn daughter. 'What a shame,' she thought to the child, 'that you will never know your father.' As ChiChi wished for the millionth time that Goku could have been there for his daughter's birth, her son burst into the room, pulling her from her dream. From the look on his face, she could tell that Gohan was excited about the new addition to the family.  
  
"Here Gohan, Come see your sister."  
  
He took a few small steps to his mother and peered down into the girl's pair of bright black eyes. Curious at this new face, the baby reached up a small hand and poked Gohan on the nose, causing the few people in the room to start laughing.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?" ChiChi quietly asked her son. His response was a look of wild joy as she placed the giggling baby into his arms.  
  
"What's her name, Mom?"  
  
"I thought I'd let you pick," She responded.  
  
A few moments of silence passed. Bulma, with baby Trunks, Ox-King, and Master Roshi waited anxiously as Gohan stroked the messy black mop of hair on his sister's head.  
  
Finally, in a bold tone, Gohan spoke.  
  
"Sala. Her name is Sala."  
  
With that, the baby laughed, clearly pleased with her new name.  
  
  
  
AD 768  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning and the birds were singing in the bright blue sky. Chichi hummed to herself as she dressed two year old Sala in her play clothes. They were getting ready for their weekly shopping trip to MacIntyre's Market.  
  
"Gohan!" Chichi called. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm waiting outside."  
  
Scooping up Sala, Chichi grabbed her purse and went out to meet her son. They got to the market with no problems, but once they arrived , Gohan began to feel uneasy. He kept turning around and glancing at a pretty blonde cashier. 'Who is she? She looks so familiar.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Mom." He said. "I think we should go home now. Something isn't right here."  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?" No answer. "Everything's fine. We have to finish shopping. You DO want to eat, right?" Gohan still didn't answer, but continued looking around nervously. Something was going to happen. He could feel it.  
  
Chichi finished her shopping and headed to the checkout. Sala chewed on the edge of a box of rice. The young male checker smiled upon seeing the baby. But it wasn't a friendly smile. It's mood was as dark as his short black hair. Gohan recognized that grin, but before he could voice his feelings, a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind. His captor's blonde hair fell in his face and he knew that his fears had come true. He screamed.  
  
Chichi turned to help her son, and found herself staring into the cold face of Android 17.  
  
  
  
Back at Capsul Corporation, the news of another android attack was being sent out over the radio. Bulma listened nervously as the broadcaster announced the location of the attack. MacIntyre's Market. Bulma's eyes grew large.  
  
"Isn't that near the Son's house? Today's Friday. Doesn't Chichi do her shopping on Friday? Oh, god." She raced to the phone and dialed the Son's number. "Please be home." She whispered to herself. No answer.  
  
  
  
Android 17 shoved Chichi into a wall of canned goods behind her and mercilessly pounded Gohan while 18 held him still. Chichi screamed repeatedly for them to stop. The androids stipped their attack. They turned their gaze to Chichi, but their eyes never reached her. They had noticed the baby in the shopping cart.  
  
Eighteen let Gohan's nearly unconscious body slump to the floor and nudged her brother. His hand shot out and snatched the baby around her neck. Chichi screamed over and over for someone to help, but it was useless. All of the store's customers had deserted the family in fear of their own lives.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
"It's just another pest. Leave it alone." Android 18 took no pleasure in killing babies. They couldn't talk, so there was no fun in it.  
  
A small voice floated up from the ground. "Let... go... of my.... sister..."  
  
"Sister?" The androids changed their minds about what to do with the child. A swift kick from 17 knocked Gohan completely unconscious. Again Chichi screamed. "Let's have some fun, 18."  
  
Seventeen switched his position so that he was now holding Sala by the hair. Eighteen raised her hand and aimed as it started to glow. The sound of the blast completely drowned out Chichi's frantic wail. Then she saw no more as a a can of food fell from the shelf and knocked her out.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, paramedics arrived, along with Bulma. Gohan was sitting stunned in the front of the store. Chichi was sobbing in the back. Bulma tried to find out what happened when someone brought over Sala's limp body. She hadn't a pulse and wasn't breathing. Gohan walked over to his mother and friend. He froze as he touched his sister's body.  
  
"She's gone." Bulma whispered. Chichi sobbed a reply.  
  
Gohan refused to believe it. "No she isn't."  
  
"Gohan these things happen and we can't" The young boy silenced his friend and once again began to speak.  
  
"She's alive. I can still feel her ki." And it was true. "She doesn't have a pulse because her body is too damaged. But her soul is still alive and is caught inside. Bulma."  
  
"Umm, yes Gohan?"  
  
"Build her a new body. You can do it, you're the world's greatest scietnist. I'll steal notes from Gero's lab for you. I'll get anything you need. But you have to do it. You have to save my sister."  
  
"Are you sure it will work." Gohan nodded. "Ok, I'll do my best."  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Bulma started on the most difficult project she had ever enountered. She had no idea how to, as Gohan said, 'build a body.' But using notes from Gero's lab, she started by constructing a mechanical heart so close to the real thing, that Sala's body would never know the difference. With the new heart beating blood through artificial veins, Bulma moved on to other organs. The brain was last. Bulma made the tissue, but didn't know how to awaken memories, but trusted that everything would turn out right and put the brain into a new cranium.  
  
Twenty-six hours after beginning, Bulma was looking into the baby's deep black eyes. Sala smiled.  
  
"Booma."  
  
Apology time. I didn't write this section yet, but I WILL! What happens now is that Sala learns to live with the difficulties of an artificial body and teaches herself a teleportation trick. She can move to a place with a strong lifeforce or a place where she's been with one month. Also, we see some of her adoration of Gohan. That's it, and trust me, I WILL get around to this. I promise!  
  
  
  
AD 779  
  
"Hey Trunks, now's our chance! Let's get him!"  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't got a clue!"  
  
With that, Sala and Trunks leapt out of the tree directly over Gohan, expecting to tag him and end the game. However, both sets of hand passed through empty air, where Gohan had stood only a moment earlier. Then a weak ki blast flew between the children's startled faces, accompanied by a soft laugh.  
  
"Come on! I thought I trained you guys better than that! You're gonna hafta move faster than that if you wanna catch ME!"  
  
Gohan laughed once again as both children flew towards him, trying desperately just to touch him and win the game. But the laughing quickly stopped as Sala's fist connected with Gohan's face, sending him flying into the side of a nearby cliff.  
  
"Go, Sala!" Trunks exclaimed. "We won!"  
  
"Not so fast," a deep voice interrupted. "That was just the first round. Kaaaaa- meee- haaa-"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Come on, Trunks! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"-meee-"  
  
"RUN, Sala!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
The electric blue blast tore through the air. Just as it was about to hit Sala and Trunks, ChiChi's voice cut through the air and Gohan stopped the blast.  
  
"Lunch Time!"  
  
ChiChi was literally swept off her feet as three half saiyans raced to the picnic table, devouring the food as soon as it was laid before them. When everyone had had their fill, they stretched out their muscles and relaxed on the grass.  
  
"Wow, mom. That was great!" Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah," continued Sala, "it was perfect! Now come on Trunks. Let's go watch TV before we finish our training."  
  
"Great idea. You coming, Gohan? Thanks for lunch, ChiChi. It was way better than MY mom's cooking!"  
  
Once they were gone, ChiChi was again free to roam the depths of her thoughts. 'Oh Goku. How much longer will this last? Every day is like a nightmare. I wish you could be here to see your children. Gohan's a man now, fighting the androids whenever he can. Every time he leaves, I wonder if he'll be coming back. Sala doesn't know how much longer he can last with only one arm. She wants to help him. I'm so afraid. I don't want to lose anyone else. But maybe she can make a difference with her artificial body. I just wish I knew what to do.' ~ Three days later, Gohan was dead. ~  
  
"Well, Sala, looks like your brother's gone off again," ChiChi told her daughter as she cooked some rice. "Should we hold dinner until he gets back?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Sala?" ChiChi turned to face the girl and her face twisted in a mix of anger and sadness. "Sala what's wrong?! Did something happen to Gohan?"  
  
The answer never came, for Sala touched her hand to the side of her face and blinked out of sight using her instant transmission. And ChiChi knew that she would never see her son again. Shortly thereafter, Trunks and Sala sat with Gohan's body, both in Super Saiyan for the first time.  
  
"What are we going to do know? There's no one left."  
  
Once again, Sala found her answer in the silence. As Trunks watched, she gently untied the navy blue belt from Gohan's waist and retied it around her head.  
  
"Now, we fight."   
  
So, Whaddya think? By the way, I probably wont have more of this story up or a while- I'm kinda busy with school and everything. So, if you liked it, review it! If you didn't like it, review it! I don't care, i just want to hear from you. Thanks!  
  
Also, I'm scheduled for a lot of boring classes this semester, so I shoudl have another chapter uploaded within a few months. Keep checking for updates. 


	2. Info and crap

This isn't really a chapter, it's just some information and other crap that no one really cares about. I still haven't written the scene missing from the middle of the story- I'm sorry, I just don't have time. But this semester, I have a lot of boring classes, so maybe it'll get done once school starts.   
  
Anyway, I noticed that someone asked what Sala looked like and someone else asked how she learned the I.T. I answered the second question in the story itself, so now I'll tell you what Sala looks like.  
  
At age 13, the age she is for most of the story, her hair is about chin-length. It's straight, but the ends of it are spiked. Of course, it's black. Her eyes are also black. She's a little bit shorter than Trunks and wears A gi just like Goku's except that it's blue instead of orange.  
  
As she gets older, her hairstlye changes. I really wanted to do this, because except for Goten and Mirai Trunks, no one else's hair changes. Gohan's DOES, but not that much.   
  
That's pretty much it for any information I have. If I think of something else, I'll be sure to upload it. 


End file.
